


I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Married Sex, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: lover - taylor swift
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all

**Author's Note:**

> song: lover - taylor swift

it’s late when they finish checking into their hotel, nearing 3 in the morning, their post-party crash and jet lag making them sleepy and desperate to climb into bed, but they’ve been waiting so long for this, their first night together as a married couple, and they weren’t going to let it go to waste. 

They go slow, kissing and nuzzling as Quentin works Peter open, sucking love bites onto each other’s necks until Peter finally deems himself ready, spreading his legs further apart so Quentin can slot himself between them, prodding his hole with his cock before pushing in with one long thrust.

It’s a tight fit as always, Peter’s legs flailing as he instinctively tries to get away from the intrusion even as Quentin hums soothingly and smooths his hands along his sides.

“I can’t believe it’s been three years and you still can barely take my dick,” he groans, squeezing his hips to fight as he fights the urge to start fucking into him before he’s ready. 

“Oh please,” Peter snarks “You aren’t that big,” looking very amused with himself before Quentin digs his fingers into his sides to make him squeal. Peter clenches down viciously in return, but goes still and quiet when Quentin leans down to whisper in his ear. 

“You know you have to take this for the rest of your life now, right?” he murmurs, slowly beginning to thrust, “You’re mine forever now,”

Peter doesn’t respond, can’t, cheeks red and eyes glazed over as he tries to meet his thrusts, sliding his hand between them to press against his belly. He isn’t crying yet, but he will be by the time Quentin is done with him, will be sobbing and shivering and drifting in and out of consciousness, in the best way possible. 

Quentin can’t resist pressing kisses to his warm cheeks, his jaw and neck and parted lips, everywhere he can reach, slipping his own hand between them to grab his boys leaking dick even as he speeds up inside of him.

“Come on honey,” he gasps “Give it up for me, for your husband,” 

Peter does, several times.


End file.
